


In Another Life

by rosaliethropp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliethropp/pseuds/rosaliethropp
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt : "Sara Lance travels between Earths to help Supergirl. Whilst she’s there she runs into her and Nyssa al Ghul’s Earth-38 counterparts"





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based upon a prompt by Femslash Prompts on Tumblr.

Sara is still standing by the door, frozen in place.

In the background, she can hear Kara rambling on and on about how the two of them accidently met on the elevator, but it’s a lame excuse Kara’s fiancée is clearly _not_ buying. 

But Sara still hasn’t regained her composure to try and help her friend with a more plausible cover story.

Not when Lena Luthor just introduced Kara to one Nyssa _Lance._

Her eyes are still locked on the brunette standing right in front of her, and Sara finds herself lost in deep brown eyes. The memories suddenly come back to her - moments she had almost forgotten about in the midst of time drifts. 

Moments she now longs to remember. 

This is _not_ her Nyssa, Sara is painfully aware of that. Still, this Earth’s Nyssa is just as beautiful, and looks at Sara with the same love and adoration in her eyes Sara’s heart _actually aches._

She hasn’t seen Nyssa in years; so many years she’s lost count, so many years she can’t remember why they drifted apart. But the pain she feels every time she allows herself to think about Nyssa is there again, making her wonder if leaving her lover in that dungeon was really the best decision. 

And being face to face with her doppelganger only adds to the guilt building in the pit of Sara’s stomach. 

Though she doesn’t get to dwell on _that_ for long as a warm hand suddenly takes hers, and Sara is brought back from her thoughts.

“Do you mind going to brunch with Kara? Lena and I will meet you as soon as we are done” Nyssa’s voice is soft and her smile is warm. Its a sharp contrast to her Nyssa, whose voice, even at its softest – something Sara knew was reserved for her alone - never had this serene tone. It’s clear for Sara that Nyssa’s Earth 38 counterpart never had to bear the weight of the League of Assassins.

“Kara will keep you company” Lena assures, interrupting Sara’s thoughts “I give you my word I won’t keep your wife much longer, Sara” the raven haired woman adds with a chuckle as Kara adjusts her glasses nervously. 

_Wife._

A deep blush creeps up Sara’s neck at word. The idea of her counterpart being married to Nyssa’s makes her stomach flip and her head spin.

“Sara?” Nyssa’s eyebrows are knit together in worry as she searches for the blonde’s eyes “Are you alright, beloved?”

At that one endearment, Sara’s throat constricts with a rush of emotions that catch her off guard, but she manages to swallow down her feelings and smile at the brunette. 

“Yeah, brunch sounds great” the tremble in her voice is almost imperceptible and Sara is a little proud of that. 

“I’ll be there soon, I promise” Nyssa beams in return and Sara’s heart races in her chest at the sight of such a breathtaking smile.

In the back of her mind she wishes she could make the Heir to the Demon smile like _that._

But all thoughts – coherent or not – vanish from her mind the moment soft lips press against hers, and all she can feel is warmth and the familiar scent of jasmine. It’s just a light peck to her lips, and its over all too soon as Nyssa pulls away, blinking in confusion and taking in Sara’s flustered form.

“Oh” she gasps eyes widening in realization “You are not _my_ Sara, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts ;)


End file.
